


souls & stardust

by odetowoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, He didn't expect jihoon to know it, Hoshi talking about stardust and galaxies, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetowoozi/pseuds/odetowoozi
Summary: Soonyoung goes along with the name Hoshi as his stage name and his fascination with space, specifically stars, only grew big the moment he discovered that humans are made of stardust. He couldn't believe the fact that he has a small part of the galaxy within him.





	souls & stardust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are stardust connected to our souls?

Soonyoung's a curious individual. He searches and searches, clicking through webpages and wikipedias randomly, anything that peaks his interest he would read about for more than an hour. He's most definitely not great at technology—he knows that but for the sake of his curiosity he tries to work on his _technology skills_ as he says.

 

Inside the Pledis building the 13 boys of Seventeen gathered around the rooms of the company, each are occupied by one and some are having a discussion about their upcoming tour; of course there will be a certain someone that differs from the other twelve. Jihoon has been isolating himself inside his studio again, working on their remixes and the revises they made for the concerts.They couldn't blame him knowing that the man himself likes to work and it's something he needs to do before practices starts.

 

The dim light of his screen illuminated directed towards Soonyoung's face, his eyes scanning the words spread across his screen intently as he scrolled down the article. He never knew that they're all made of stardust, he couldn't believe that he's made of a small part of a galaxy itself; whereas his love for space—stars specifically, wouldn't have been this big he wouldn't have accumulate information about humans being made of stardusts in the first place. Therefore, he is so engrossed about that fact.

 

He looked up from his phone then watched his members do their own thing at the moment; it's late but not too late to say that it's past midnight. The moon is big and bright tonight, silver and illuminating, ranging from boiling hot to freezing cold.

 

He finds it fascinating how a human being, flesh and blood, is made of stardust; a small part of the galaxy is left within us. He's already fascinated enough about the universe and it's galaxies, planets, and of course the stars. How could a being made of flesh and blood have stardust running through their veins, it's not that he couldn't understand, he just couldn't believe it. He felt like a child experiencing being inside a planetarium for the first time; full of joy but curious and left wondering.

 

Soonyoung would've asked Wonwoo about this type of questions and his little trivias would be fun to hear, though he seeks something else than a fact but an opinion from another perspective, and how they think about this certain topic. He decided to ask Jihoon knowing that his insights would be interesting, the way he thinks fascinates Soonyoung, he's a pessimistic person which is the opposite of Soonyoung.

 

He stood up from the couch and proceed to make his way towards Jihoon's studio, his phone inside his hoodie's pocket; the website saved and downloaded in chrome for him to read later on.

 

“Jihoon, can I come in?” He heard a soft reply from the other side of the room, it was muffled and almost a whisper to him.

 

He pushed the door open greeted by the neon lighting that surrounds the room, the cold air hitting him so suddenly. He closed the door behind him quietly then sat down on the leather couch that was facing the large television across, the coffee table was filled with empty mugs and one empty cup noodles; he's not surprised.

 

The dimmed lighted room was soothing, the calming aroma surrounded him making him feel at ease, and the muffled music coming from Jihoon's headphones filled the quiet room and the quiet humming joining within.

 

Soonyoung leaned his back on the couch then turned his head to look at Jihoon; clicking and typing through, adding a break then extending the pause as the melody goes on. He pursed his lips, his fingers tapping on the hand rest on the couch creating a steady beat, his leg bouncing up and down waiting for a moment to ask his friend.

 

Finally, with last one click of the save button Jihoon took off the headset off his head, bringing his hand to fix his disheveled hair, random strands of his hair sticking up to multiple directions.

 

“You were here for?” Jihoon asked turning his chair to face Soonyoung who looked like he froze on the couch.

 

Soonyoung stared at him with wide eyes then pinched the bridge of his nose avoiding eye contact. Jihoon raised an eyebrow at him, looking over to the older one with great confusion spread across his face thinking he would request to make a remix of Touch.

 

“Did you...” Soonyoung murmured, “did you know that we're made of stardust?” he looked up once again and faced Jihoon, his head tilted a bit with his lips pressed together.

 

Jihoon shifted on his chair as the corner of his lips twitched upwards, “So that's what's been bugging you lately then? To answer your question I do know that.”

 

“It's just an interesting thing; imagine having stardust running through you and it's part of your being that makes you alive.” Soonyoung stammered along his explanation and that only made him look away to stare at the unplugged television. Jihoon nodded and smiled, letting Soonyoung continue with his little antics.

 

“It's like… You've become one part of the world outside where we are, it gives us depth and explanation from the theory of the big bang where basically life started.” Soonyoung then looked up at the dark ceiling where the shade of purple began to fade, “and I believe that we all have our special kind of stardust that makes us all different despite some similarities.” he shrugged.

 

“Stardust can also mean souls in a way to me.” Jihoon explained getting the other's attention with this statement.

 

“How come?” Soonyoung glanced at him with furrowed eyebrows.

 

“Stardust are made of atoms and molecules but that eventually becomes you, and me, two souls that are born from the same star.” Jihoon let out a quiet laugh, “It's somehow connected but my mind isn't really working much after this—” he pointed to his computer.

 

“Two souls born from the same star…” Soonyoung repeated, “To think of coming from the same star as you did is somewhat unbelievable if you ask me.” he sighed s small smile forming across his lips.

 

“And what do you mean by that?”

 

“You have a special kind of stardust and in it's every fibre of your being, pulsing through your veins and shimmering on your skin under the spotlight.” Jihoon could only blink as silence took over between them.

 

“And your stardust just rains down on every song you work on and I can feel it, it's like the stars are calling for their old friends when someone plays those songs.” he took a long breath before continuing, “That's why listening to the songs you made hits differently at night when I see the stars sparkling above you.” Soonyoung chuckled and blinked back his tears, looking away to hide his emotions through the darkness that surrounds the room; the only source of light was the faint shade of purple.

 

“Soonyoung…” Jihoon trailed off he wasn't so sure about what he's saying now. It's something different than his usual absurd and annoying disturbances, his words were rather genuine and sentimental.

 

“I love it when you explain the albums in depth because the way you talk about the songs and how you came up with ideas, and why certain lyrics mean so much to you…” Soonyoung paused bringing his hand to his eyes wiping off the welling up tears, “Just makes me fall for you even more and it's like a magic spell.”

 

To be quite honest Jihoon couldn't really comprehend what Soonyoung had said and he's confused mixed with disbelief, he turned away and looked down at his feet trying to form words in his mind.

 

Soonyoung mirrored Jihoon's actions turning away from each other with fastened heartbeats and clammy hands, but Soonyoung was the first one to break the awkward silence.

 

“I'm sorry I said too much didn't I? Forget that we even had this conversation.” Soonyoung immediately stood up while stuttering with his words and almost hitting the coffee table with his knees in such a hurry, he finally reached the door and was about to leave but somehow he couldn't get himself to do it.

 

“It's because I pour my entire soul to every song I work on, all of my stardust.” Jihoon said with a bit of hesitancy clear on his expression, although he's unsure he wanted Soonyoung to stay.

 

“You're as special as you dub me though, you just couldn't see yourself pouring all of your stardust through the choreography you make.” Soonyoung turned and took a look only for their eyes to meet from across each other.

 

“How you take in every detail making sure there's enough meaning through our movements and how you're inspired through random environments, it's just as special and you don't even know it yourself. Sometimes you're a genius but sometimes you're also a dumbass, did you know that?” Jihoon smiled as he gestured him to come and sit down.

 

Soonyoung could only nod and follow Jihoon's orders at this point where he sat down on the couch with a straight back, Jihoon snorted at his actions.

 

“We're born from the same star. That's how I recognized you. You looked like home.” Jihoon shrugged, “I have this theory that some people are drawn to each other because their atoms were near each other when the universe was created and over time the same atoms keep coming back together.”

 

“Is that why I'm so clingy with you?” Soonyoung asked in such a giddy manner that his mood took a 180 degrees turn all of a sudden. He stifled a giggle from coming out looking at the smiling Jihoon; he's not the type to say those things without getting embarrassed and it's more of Soonyoung’s thing to do so.

 

“Let's talk about this—” Jihoon pointed the both of them, “and let's see if it works out.”

 

At this moment Soonyoung couldn't really explain how he feels about it. Joy, disbelief, and a bit of doubt came rushing through but that didn't stop him from jumping off the couch and gave Jihoon the biggest hug he could offer.

 

He pulled Jihoon from his chair and wrapped his arms around him securing him in his hold, Jihoon brought his arms around him as well although hesitant he gave him a chance this time and only tonight. Jihoon buried his face on the soft fabric of Soonyoung's hood and meanwhile Soonyoung had to stifle a laugh from the unusual response he got.

 

_“Together we can make a whole galaxy.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter although it's short and I rushed the ending, the second chapter will be posted soon!


End file.
